Hadrian Potter: Year 1
by Satella's Love
Summary: What would have happened if Harry's Horcrux had been absorbed into his soul? The result: Tom Riddle stuck in Harry Potter's head. Oh, joy!
1. Crumbling Plans

All credit for Harry Potter goes to J.K Rowling.

I just play with the characters.

Chapter 1

On a certain day after Halloween, one Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were at the steps of no. 4 Privet Drive depositing a gurgling bundle of flesh known as a baby. This particular baby had a certain reputation inside a peculiar place known as the Wizarding World for this baby, Harry James Potter had just yesterday defeated the greatest Dark Lord since Grindelwald. Granted, Grindelwald's rise wasn't too long ago. The Dark Lord Voldemort was still rather dangerous, having been on the verge of winning his war before Young Harry had vanquished him.

Now back to the subject at hand, as Dumbledore abandoned Harry to his relatives whom Dumbledore knew full well would neglect and abuse the little Potter – He was counting on it in fact, after all, the Dursleys were the pivoting point in Harry's life which would turn him into after eleven years a timid, weak and malleable pawn. To enter Dumbledore's life sized chess board and become the sacrifice before the checkmate, a board game against Voldemort.

Unfortunately, for Dumbledore however his plans crashed and burnt the moment he apparated away with Professor McGonagall. What completely destroyed his plans were two things quite ironically the second came in the form of a car, a car which was driven by aforementioned Dursleys that happened to crash into another leading to the deaths of the Dursleys and the subsequent moving of Harry to an orphanage where he would live for eleven years before a certain school entered his life. The first was an interesting happenstance in which the last of Tom Riddle's soul fused with Harry's own soul.

The little known fact about Voldemort, is that Lord Voldemort was once known as Tom Riddle however, as he created his seven horcruxes -something no one has ever attempted before- he lost his soul and transformed into Lord Voldemort. His full transformation occurred on the day he accidentally created his eighth horcrux, at that point the large chunk of soul he had been using could split no more and so it left his body, entirely merging into Harry Potter's soul. And so Tom Riddle's soul left Lord Voldemort to become a being sustained only by dark magic and forbidden rituals.

When Tom's soul fused with Harry's, his subconscious was pushed into Harry's mind where the two minds fought for dominance over the one body before eventually, reaching a peaceful coexistence.

Now, Fate's question is quite simply:

What will happen next?

* * *

6 years later…

A young boy was sitting underneath a nice oak tree near the back of Wools Orphanage. He had immaculately combed hair that looked rather handsome on him as well as emerald green eyes that really 'popped' on his pale complexion, many people assumed he was a child model with his sharp chin and high cheek bones. His face was only imperfection was a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He was currently studiously reading a year 9 textbook on maths… Well, someone was smart… In fact smart barely scraped the surface. Harry Potter was what many muggles would call a prodigy, then again it was probably the other mind within him that was the source of such intelligence for Tom Riddle, a month after having been trapped in Harry's brain decided he could not spend another day listening to baby gibberish and made use of his wasted teaching skills he could have applied to the DADA position at Hogwarts had he been accepted. The results of that was an exceptionally gifted child who literally had a teacher stuck in his head. Oh, how the other orphans would be horrified, if they knew which of course they did not. The other orphans had actually started avoiding Harry ever since the _incident_ last week. Now everyone stayed away from Harry.

 _Flashback_

 _Billy Stubs was a bully, he tended to like picking on kids 4-5 years younger than him, why? Because like every other humans Billy had insecurities, insecurities like believing that all his friends only liked strong and powerful individuals and if he didn't live up to their expectations they would abandon him. Abandon him like his parents, so naturally Billy became a bully. Unfortunately, he targeted Harry Potter. When Billy cornered Harry at the back of the orphanage he was expecting a fearful crying kid after all, the kid was only 6. Billy was surprised when he turned around as a fist smashed into his jaw throwing him into the brick wall to his left. Even more surprising was that the fist belonged to Billy. "The prey attempting to hunt the predator, how amusing." A soft voice said as its owner's face was lit up with a malicious smirk._

 _"Looks like I can finally entertain myself with some screams."_

In all honesty, Harry wouldn't have attacked Billy if he hadn't started it because it wouldn't do to be immediately labelled as a 'bully' or a 'murderer'. Quite a shame really, Harry had so badly wanted to see what Billy's heart looked like. Unfortunately, Tom had told him not to as while he **could** get away with it most people would know it was him and keep an eye on him. As it was Harry just broke a bone or two and traumatised Billy using a wandless version of the Imperius curse (Billy was very weak willed, thus easy to manipulate.), hence why the entire orphanage stayed VERY far away from Harry.

* * *

5 years later…

Harry was excited. VERY excited. Tom usually would have been yelling at him from within his head to make his face unreadable and blank but even Tom could understand why Harry was excited. After all, it wasn't every day you get a window out of the dreariest and dull orphanage to ever exist, then again it wasn't every day you went to Hogwarts either. Harry's letter had come on his birthday and whilst Tom wasn't surprised that there was no teacher he was still disappointed. Ah, well he had just taken Harry to Diagon Alley the other day and found out that Harry was as the muggles would say 'loaded'.

Tom knew all about Harry being the 'Boy-Who-Lived' as he had access to Harry's memories he also knew what had happened, however he had not thought that the Potter's were all that rich after all they were living in a small HOUSE, they had enough money to live in a mansion! Tom also had not managed to deduce that Voldemort was no longer Tom Riddle, who could blame him though horcruxes were almost never documented and never was there a case of multiple horcruxes. Tom was facing a dilemma because of this unknown factor because put quite simply he rather liked Harry and for reasons he could not understand as he went through Voldemort's memories he found that Voldemort had been being rather stupid. Harry however was anything but stupid. Tom didn't like being stupid and so Tom decided to help Harry. Help Harry create a new side to this war, the side that wouldn't do things stupidly. Yes… Tom like that idea…

* * *

Harry looked around the famed King's Cross Station the many bustling muggles payed him no heed. Harry's eyes travelled towards the pillar in between Platform 9 and 10. 'Just walk through it and you'll be past the barrier.' Harry obeyed Tom, carefully winding his way through the crowd. As he neared the barrier a family of red heads who were anxiously looking around. Eventually, the family passed through the barrier rather indiscreetly running into the pillar in the busiest train station in London. Harry sighed. What utterly hopeless wizards. Harry stealthily crept up to the pillar and casually phased through it.

Harry took in the brilliant scarlet train, the floo fireplaces, the wizards as well as witches and finally the most important of all, the magic. The infectious magic surrounding Platform 9 and ¾ it blanketed the air smothering everything. It was like Diagon Alley all over again…

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Harry entered The Leaky Cauldron, he cautiously made his way up to the bartender who was ironically named Tom. "Excuse me sir, d-do you happen to know where Diagon Alley is?" Harry uncharacteristically said timidly. 'Good job Hadrian now remember to act like you know absolutely nothing…' Tom had insisted that even though Harry's real name was indeed Harry, that Tom would rather Harry have a less plebeian name. His exact words were 'If I had, had the choice when I was your age I would have jumped at the chance to get away from such an ordinary, boring name so I hereby solemnly swear never to EVER call you that filthy name.'_

 _"Sure son, where are your parents?" Tom the bartender asked rather kindly obviously used to kids asking for bizarrely named alleys. "They're w-waiting for me outside, s-said something about 'real world skills.'" Harry or Hadrian mumbled underneath his breath quickly and looked up at bartender Tom with eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears. 'That deserves a standing ovation!' Tom complimented. Tom the bartender frowned, presumably at the thought of upsetting a child. "It's alright lad, come along now." The bartender lead Hadrian to a back area where he opened up the brick wall leaving Hadrian there. Hadrian stood gobsmacked, absolutely shocked to the core as he saw –rather felt- the magic surrounding Diagon Alley, it was everywhere! And the magic! The magic was so, so intriguing, so bright, it was magical. Hadrian for the first time in all of his years of Tom's training, dropped his mask which was replaced with a look of pure wonderment._

* * *

Hadrian boarded the train pointedly ignoring the family of redheads whom looked like they were frantically searching for someone… "Look for his scar honey, his scar and green eyes…" 'Ah, looks like we've found your fangirls Hadrian' Tom snickered. Hadrian internally scowled and lowered his head so his scar was less noticeable making a bee line for the train before anyone could recognise him. He could already tell this family was a family of sheeple (Sheep + People). Hadrian hated sheeple. People who couldn't think for themselves were better off dying as they obviously had nothing to contribute to anything.

'Bit hypocritical coming from yourself no?'

'Tom I don't heedlessly follow your every order unless there's a good reason to it, usually I just take whatever you say into account then _I_ make _my_ decisions.'

Hadrian boarded the train ignoring the redhead family and began the long search for an elusive empty compartment.

'Aww, my little boy is all grown up!'

"Shut up." A fifth year girl looked incredulously at Hadrian. Hadrian fought very hard the urge to face palm.

'Slipping up already?' Hadrian promptly ignored Tom for the rest for the compartment search.

It had taken Hadrian 4 minutes but he had finally found a completely empty compartment, now if he could just cast some notice-me-not charms with his Ash, Dragon scale AND Dragon heartstring wand (According to Oliver, he had made a 'mistake' and accidentally added two cores instead of one)… A redhead boy rudely flung open the door. 'And such is my luck.' Hadrian dejectedly thought.


	2. A Different School

Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

A/N: I do hope no one minds the Ron and Draco bashing. Also as you can probably tell this is AU, thus I say Neville will go to Slytherin! No arguments! And finally I should probably inform people that I am one of those people who sporadically update. Sorry about that.

Chapter 2

The redhead carefully scrutinised Hadrian's face before he saw Hadrian's scar and then said in a most flippant tone for someone who just ran into a compartment "Hey, mate! Do you mind if I sit here? All the other compartments are taken."

Hadrian stayed where he was sitting for a full minute looking incredulously at the redhead. 'Hey! This is your chance! This kid's family are the Weasleys, strong Dumbledore supporters… If you're friends with _him_ then _Dumbledore_ will think that his little golden Gryffindor boy is a good boy.' Internally grumbling about ill-mannered pigs Hadrian stood up and graciously said "Of course you can sit here!"

* * *

Ronald Weasley was having the best day of his life. After having fantasized about Harry Potter being his best mate for years he would now be THE Harry Potter's best mate. Sure, Dumbledore had told him many times but it was still hard to believe. He then decided to ask the million galleon question just so he wouldn't accidentally slip up and call Harry, Harry without Harry having introduced himself first. "Hey what's your name?"

Hadrian made use of Tom's meditation lessons when the redhead boy asked _him_ for _his name_ before even introducing _himself_. Where did the boy grow up a pigsty? "Harry, Harry Potter.". Predictably, the boy _attempted_ to act surprised before asking to see his scar. Which was in plain sight! Was he blind too? The boy continued to ask him questions before eventually Hadrian asked for his name. "Oh," He puffed his chest up slightly before saying "my names Ronald Weasley, but _you_ can call me Ron." Hadrian had never been gladder in his life for the sweet trolley to roll up and a pudgy faced lady to ask if they wanted "Anything off the cart." Hadrian asked for a pumpkin pasty and some water along with an armload of chocolate frogs, he had heard chocolate helped calm people down.

He had just finished his pumpkin pasty and was looking forward to eating his chocolate frogs when _Ronald_ snatched one up and shoved it in his mouth. Hadrian sat there for a long moment before finally opening his mouth to say "Excuse me?"

* * *

Ron looked up at the Boy-Who-Lived "Oh, don't worry mate you have plenty others." And they were also his! After all, best mates share with each other right?

Hadrian almost murdered Ron right there and then, when the Hogwarts express's whistle blew.

They were finally here,

Hogwarts.

* * *

"First years over here!"

Hadrian boarded a boat that was almost full, lest Ronald try and sit with him. As the boats swiftly glided across the lake the first glimpses of Hogwarts was visible. Faces filled with curiosity at the sight of the majestic castle ahead.

Hogwarts's magic was beautiful, it was like an elegant painting filled with millions of different colours all shaped by a skilled artist's hand. It made Hadrian completely forget the last 4 hours of hell with Ronald Weasley. A smile crept up on to Hadrian's face. 'It looks like I'm finally back.' Tom said with a hint of nostalgia.

* * *

Hadrian quickly snapped out of his happiness as the first years were lead to the Great Hall. He looked around and noticed that there was a group of students separated from the rest and seemingly had 'blank' faces. Even Tom had to agree they wore their masks rather well.

"Harry! Hey, mate! C'mon we got to get ready!" Ron said. Suddenly, a pale white hand was shoved in front of Hadrian's face.

"I take it your Harry Potter? My names Draco, Draco Malfoy I was looking for you on the train, didn't find you…" The blond arrogantly looked down on his nose at Hadrian.

'Malfoy…. I think Malfoy is one of the inner circle…'

'I am so glad the moment Weasley looked away that I put up notice-me-not charms…'

'You probably can't make alliances with him, his father's a death eater, Dumbledore will know.'

'Wouldn't want to anyways, he seems rather pompous.'

"Sorry, Draco you said? Um, it's nice to know you were looking for me but uh, what do you want?" Hadrian seemingly innocent asked.

"Well, uh, I can tell you who, you can't hang with, you know like the weasels! They're poor AND blood traitors." Draco blustered.

'Damn! I should have thought to call the weasel a weasel!'

"Right, well sorry but I don't like people telling me what I can and can't do, I mean would you like it if I told you to be friends with Ronald?" Hadrian plastered on a look of slight anger.

"Weasel?! My father would kill me!" Draco squealed.

Hadrian stared blankly at Draco before saying "And so you have my point, you are to me as Ronald is to you."

Draco stared at Hadrian trying to decipher what had just been said. Hadrian was attempting not to kill the idiot who obviously couldn't understand an insult if it was blatantly punching him repeatedly in the nose, as Hadrian's was. Hadrian walked away from both Ron and Draco whom were both trying to understand what was being said, as Hadrian looked around it was obvious other kids who had been eavesdropping were trying to comprehend his words. 'I never thought I would say this but Tom, I'm glad you're here because I might mentally die being stuck with idiots for 7 years.'

'Oh so I'm just 'the voice in your head' that _has_ to talk to you huh? Well, I refuse.'

'…Tom don't sulk.'

'Why don't you talk to those three?'

Hadrian glanced around and saw the group of three with 'masks' currently smirking ever so slightly at Draco Malfoy's predicament. Suddenly, a stern looking lady whom Hadrian could tell from Tom's memories (Which Tom had shared with Hadrian.) was called Professor McGonagall a member of the Order of Phoenix and Deputy Headmistress. After a few quick comments about the houses, she told a few people to clean up (Weasley included, Hadrian was secretly pleased because that smudge of dirt had _really_ been bothering him.) before sending an approving glance at everyone else and opening the doors of the Great Hall.

* * *

The enchanted ceiling was average in Hadrian's opinion, 'I mean they could have at least made it cooler with stars zooming around or something similar not just the 'sky'. Not very interesting…' As the sorting began Hadrian payed close attention to the names and houses people entered. He saw one Daphne Greengrass and Neville Longbottom enter Slytherin, these two were part of the three that had interested Hadrian.

When Draco Malfoy was predictably sorted into Slytherin to which Tom exclaimed 'He must have had so little of all the other traits that the only thing he had was ambition. And they say Hufflepuffs are leftovers.' Hadrian adopted an amused look for a brief second before reverting back to a stoically blank face.

"Harry Potter!"

A hushed silence fell over The Great Hall as every students heads simultaneously turned to him. Hadrian stepped through the crowd stumbling slightly with a rising blush on his face. As he continued to make his way up to the hat he pondered on entering the Film industry, 'I'm just that good at acting, look everyone already falls for it…'

Hadrian plucked the old hat from the stool and crammed it onto his head.

'Ah, what do we have here?... Two souls? Interesting, nice to see you once again Tom.'

'Nice to meet you too.'

'So where will young Hadrian go?... Hmmm, I do believe I've come to a decision but before I do a word of advice, and this will certainly be a first, don't go to Hogwarts.'

…

'May I enquire why?'

'Hogwarts will not teach you anything that you haven't already learnt off Tom.'

'So where do you suggest Hadrian go to in place of Hogwarts?'

'Durmstrang.'

'You do realise that the old fool will probably refuse right?'

'It is not his choice… Besides you can simply act like you've been manipulated into it, you two are smart enough to come up with something together I'm sure.'

'Very well, this has been enlightening but Hadrian should get sorted now, it's been 20 minutes.'

'Good luck the both of you and of course you already know but I cannot tell anyone what you have said, that said BETTER BE' "SLYTHERIN"

* * *

The Great Hall looked up in stunned silence. The-Boy-Who-Lived in Slytherin, the house that was the epitome of evil, dark wizards?

"Impossible!" Ron yelled out from the Gryffindor table. Amazingly, instead of being told to be quiet people actually murmured agreements. Tom was stunned in shock (Well, as stunned as you could be in a head and having no real body)

'What happened to the canning and whipping that boy would receive?!'

Hadrian still with his as he liked to call it 'Harry' façade stumbled towards the Slytherin table, blushing furiously and acting cowed.

'Tom it's been probably 60 years, people don't do that anymore.'

'Maybe not the muggles but trust me the Wizarding World is backward in its ways.'

'Dumbledore then?'

'Harry' sat down looking obnoxiously nervous at the sheer amount of glares he was getting.

'(Sigh) Dumbledore is the most likely answer, yes. So, when are we going to Durmstrang?'

'Soon, very soon, I honestly might kill a sheeple if I have to stay at this school any longer, they're everywhere!'


	3. The Other Slytherins

The Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K Rowling and not me, sadly. ;-;

A/N: Snape bashing! Sorry, but I've never liked the guy. Also, a Dumbledore bashing. Sorry, if I spelt Blaise's last name wrong... Tell me what it really is please! I also managed to add a anti-bullying message in there! Go me! I'm so productive (Sat at computer all day...). Hush voice in my head! Well, no more delaying, (That is if your actually still reading this stuff!) continue reading!

Chapter 3

Harry Potter trooped on towards the dungeons with the rest of the Slytherins, seemingly terrified of his other house mates. Neville continued watching him from afar reminiscing on how his life was completely turned around. He blamed Daph for that. Daphne Greengrass was the heir to the Greengrass family which was one of the 28 ancient pure blooded families or the Sacred 28, for short. She had blue eyes and blonde hair, as well as aristocratic features such as a small nose, defined cheek bones and pointed ears. In essence a perfect pureblood, at least on the outside. She had however, quite a few 'undesirable' traits. Such as a casual disdain for pure blood propaganda. Before he met her, Neville had, had his whole game plan laid out for him.

1) Get into Gryffindor.

2) Act like a Gryffindor. (Make everyone think you have no brain cells.)

3) Contribute to the Light winning.

4) Enjoy the spoils of war.

Of course, there were _many_ variables but Neville wasn't really a planner he was more of a doer. So, Neville spent the last 3 years of his life (He was 7 when his grandmother explained the war to him.) acting like a bumbling buffoon. So that when the Light won, (because they had the higher chance) he would be relatively unharmed, unknown and maybe, just maybe he would have a little smidge of respect. Doubtful, but one could hope.

So, he had his plan. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on the perspective the first person he had run into on the Hogwarts Express was Daphne. Who had somehow seen through his mask just by being in his presence for a total of 3 minutes. She had then using voodoo magic powers, figured out he _had_ a plan and asked him what his plan was. When he told her, she had dropped on the floor crying tears of mirth because _apparently_ his plan was the worst plan she had _ever_ seen.

Talk about overreacting. Daphne, of course, had seen potential in him, potential that would be wasted as a Gryffindor. So, she gave him a new plan, a pretty brilliant plan he had to grudgingly admit. "The choice is yours," She had said deadly serious. "Waste away your life living a lie or take the gamble with me. If this pays off, your name will forever be engraved in the minds of all." Neville had never been one for gambling, but in that moment every fibre of his being was telling him to accept. To stop being Neville Longbottom the clumsy squib and start being Neville Longbottom the cunning Slytherin. Daph was brilliant at speeches.

So, Neville put on his mask and sat with Daphne and Blaise Zambini. What was their amazing plan you ask? They would create a new side to the Light and Dark war. The side that actually did things. Unlike the Light, who whilst they preached about being 'better' did absolutely squat. Nor, would they be like the Dark which was really just filled with sadists, purebloods and the crazy, exhibit A was the Lestranges, a mix of all three. Their first objective was to create allies, ones who were actually _smart_ , or at the very least, influential.

Harry Potter was in no way involved in their plan something that Daphne and Blaise had berated themselves for throughout their entire dinner. Harry Potter wasn't involved because like everyone else Daphne and Blaise (Who had made the plan together, or, closer to the truth Daphne had stood to the side whilst Blaise came up with the whole thing.) had assumed that Harry would be the Golden Gryffindor boy, firmly on the Light's side and noble to a fault. His sorting into Slytherin however made them doubt their assumptions. After all, it was extremely hard to trick the hat. Therefore, they could safely assume that there was something more than meets the eye regarding Harry Potter. So, they changed the plan.

Along with making allies, they were to quietly observe Harry.

* * *

There was another person revaluating their plans concerning Harry Potter that night. Albus Wulfric Percival Dumbledore was flummoxed. Harry Potter the sacrifice before the checkmate was, somehow, inexplicably, a Slytherin. That would not do. However, according to his sources Harry had made friends with Ronald Weasley who _should_ have filled Harry's head with pro Gryffindor propaganda and anti-Slytherin ideas. Thus, subtly influencing Young Harry's decision. It was very confusing, therefore, that Harry had ended up in Slytherin.

Albus contemplated what to do. 'Surely,' He thought. 'The boy will not be evil, the fates would never allow it!' He thought some more. 'I'll have to observe him, and determine whether he is good or bad.'

'Yes, I shall do that!'

Albus sat back in his chair and popped a lemon drop in his mouth. Savouring the bittersweet taste he dreamt of a world where Harry Potter was a meek pawn in Gryffindor.

* * *

The Slytherin common room, despite being in the dungeons was fairly homely. With armchairs littering the area and a few book shelves which contained 'questionable' content. It's most noticeable feature was the enchanted walls which allowed people to look into the Black Lake. Mermaids, fishes, grindylows and the Giant Squid could all be seen at varying times passing by the enormous enchanted walls *cough* *cough* windows. *cough*.

Near the entrance of the room 'Harry' stood with his shoulders slumped, facing one Severus Snape. Who appeared to be attempting not to strangle him for his 'audacity' to enter the 'noble' house of Slytherin. He was muttering something along the lines of "Attention seeking, just like James. Has the _nerve_ to enter my house. Annoying brat…" under his breath. From what Hadrian could gather Snape hated him because of something his father had done.

'Ah! Looks like we have found the founder of your hate club! Don't be too disheartened, apparently anyone who has a fan club is also doomed to have a hate club.'

"Shut up."

Snape looked at him with a face that was quickly turning an unhealthy shade of red.

Hadrian felt for the second time that day, an overwhelming urge to face palm. After mentally face palming, he also mentally cast a Cruciatus curse at Tom. 'Aww, don't be like that.' Fighting his desire to scream, Hadrian politely looked up at Snape, saying "I'm sorry sir that was rather rude of me. However, you appeared to be calling my _dead_ father, attention seeking. I therefore feel justified in what I have done."

* * *

The whole house of Slytherin looked speechless at 'Harry'. Who immediately dropped his gaze to his shifting shoes, as if he was suddenly nervous due to the amount of glares he was receiving. Snape angrily scrutinised Harry with his black obsidian pits. Absolutely livid with the _boy's_ outburst, Snape vowed to make the little _snot's_ life at Hogwarts hell, just as _Potter_ had made his life hell **. (A/N: The power of bullying people! Don't do it! Well, that's a check on the morally good message for the day.)**

After a few minutes of mentally calming down, in which the entire house watched with anticipation. Snape then said with a deathly quiet voice, which had made many a Gryffindor student burst into pathetic tears during his time at Hogwarts. "Potter, for insulting your _respectable_ teacher you will have detentions for the rest of the year."

* * *

Hadrian was inwardly fuming, but knew that the best way to get back at Snape was to look happy at the 'learning' experience. So he happily chirped "Of course, Mr Snape! I would love to spend more time in your company! To have such an opportunity is amazing!"

Snape gaped at him, utterly astounded. The entire Slytherin house whom had been watching, were completely confounded. Did a student just happily accept a year's worth of detentions? Poppycock! Hadrian just casually walked up and away from the stunned common room and into the first year's boy's dormitories.

* * *

Blaise Zambini watched the exchange between Snape and Harry. Something was fishy. He gracefully walked up to Daphne Greengrass whom he had known since he was six. "So, Daph, what do you think?"

Daphne looked him in the eye. "I think I have an interesting enigma to solve." Blaise chuckled lightly. "And in regards to the plan?" She turned to look at the flames of the fireplace, seemingly lost in thoughts. Choosing her words carefully she replied. "I-I feel like he will be very important, central even, to the plan." Blaise looked at the fiery coals. "Well, I'll talk to him see if I can gauge his standpoint. Goodnight then." Daphne grabbed his shirt sleeve "Wait! Just don't act yet, okay?" Blaise quickly agreed puzzled at Daphne's out of character behaviour. She was generally more calm and collected, today she had seemed more rushed.

Perhaps, it was her family, again.

Blaise hated her family.


	4. Chapter 5 (4)

Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

A/N: Right, so observant people will have noticed that there is no Chapter *Shiver* 4. This is because my Atlantis Complex is playing up. (If you got that, then you are awesome! If you didn't, then go read Artemis Fowl and don't come back until you've finished all eight books!) Anyway, as I have mentioned in the reviews section I intend to split up the plot, so that Daphne's group is separate to Hadrian. Tell me what you think about it! Also this chapter is supposed to be in past tense, however, this kind of stuff is my fatal English flaw, so sorry if anything's wrong, just tell me. Don't, please don't just leave it up there where everyone can see it... If you have any suggestions for the story, I am welcome to all suggestions.

Chapter 5

* * *

Daphne Greengrass lay on her bed trying extremely hard to ignore her roommates squeals of delight at finally finding someone who realised that 'All muggles are filth!' A lie, of course, every Slytherin pureblood had at least been introduced to someone who was an anti-muggle pureblood, during _one_ of the _many_ tedious pureblood balls. Their squeals were beginning to grate on Daphne's nerves. Just like the rest of today, Daphne reflected.

In the morning, she had woken up excited at the prospect of not being in her family's presence for a couple months. Oh, and learning magic to! She ate her breakfast in her room (Hiding from her family.). She was also anticipating seeing Blaise again, the one person in her small world that she would call a friend.

When she had come downstairs her parents had sat in the living room, waiting to ambush her. They sat her down and began their 'talk' "Daphne, you are a Greengrass. Therefore, you will act like such. I do not want _anyone_ telling me that my daughter has been acting unbecoming of a pureblood. That means Daphne that you will _not_ associate with any mudblood filth. You will _not_ insult any respectable purebloods and you will _not_ sully the Greengrass name, understood? There will be serious consequences if you act out of line! Draco, the good lad, will be keeping an eye on you. I also do not want you to be seen frolicking around with Zambini too much. We have been silent on your relationship because he is a pureblood and his mother believes in our Lord, he is, however, a damaging influence on you. Remember Daphne we Greengrass' are part of the Sacred 28, act like such." Her father towered over her and though she was reluctant to admit it he was _very_ intimidating.

"Yes, father." She blandly replied, her face a blank mask. "Good, now let us go." After her parents dropped her off, Daphne had entered an empty compartment waiting for Blaise and inwardly fumed. Draco Malfoy 'keeping an eye' on her?! If he could see past his own arrogant face that is! Along with all that Sacred 28 stuff too! All her life it was Sacred 28 this, Sacred 28 that! Well, guess what she didn't care! Never would! And-and they were forbidding her from being friends with Blaise? Well, she didn't care, she wouldn't let them dictate her life! She would strive to show them! How wrong they were! How petty they were! How stupid they were! She would do it, even if she died. It was time to start the plan.

Blaise soon entered the compartment and after putting up a few silencing charms, they discussed the last minute details of the plan. Daphne didn't tell him about her parents. Thirty minutes later, when the train started moving, Daphne left to go to the bathroom. On her way back she had met Neville Longbottom and her instincts told her something was off about Neville.

So, she had entered his compartment and after three minutes had deduced that he was wearing a mask, he did it amazingly well too. From what she could tell this was his first time. She could only tell he was wearing a mask because of her instincts and _very_ small hints that novices made. He seemed to be prodigious in the art of deception, thus, she mentally decided to recruit him to her and Blaise's plan. After that she just questioned why Neville would wear a mask and figured out he must have a plan of some sort.

When he told her his plan, something had urged her to break her mask. It was the feeling she got when she was around Blaise. Companionship, perhaps? So, she gave in to her desires and fell to the floor, clutching her stomach. It felt very pleasant to laugh. Maybe her standards were high because Blaise was _the_ best planner she knew but Neville's plan was so bad, it was funny.

She then decided to take a gamble, something she rarely did, and told Neville her (Blaise's) plan. Once again, she attributed this risk taking to her instincts. Neville had joined, after she gave her little 'speech'. She took him to the compartment with Blaise. Where she was told off for following her instincts even though both Blaise and she knew her intuition were never wrong.

* * *

They had finally made it to Hogwarts, where Draco had been heading towards her, most likely to tell her how superior purebloods were, when Harry Potter caught his eye and he thankfully left her alone. Speaking of Harry Potter, he was very interesting her intuition was telling her, currently, to leave him alone, for now. Wait for him to make the first move.

After the Great Hall scene was the Sorting, where she, Neville and Blaise had been sorted into Slytherin along with Harry. The hat had told her some very interesting things too…

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _'Ms Greengrass, how nice to meet you.'_

 _'Nice to meet you to.'_

 _'So, the pureblood princess is secretly a rebel?'_

 _'I suppose.'_

 _The hat dragged up had **that** memory._

 _'Interesting...'_

 _'W-why did you show me t-that memory?'_

 _'Because that Ms Greengrass was the defining moment in your life. The moment that you gave up on pureblood propaganda.'_

 _'Do you do this to everyone?'_

 _'What I do differs from student to student.'_

 _'So, what house do I go to?'_

 _'With such a great ambition and guile I think it's quite obvious that you are destined for' "SLYTHERIN!"_

* * *

When they entered the common room, Professor Snape was muttering insults about Potter's father. To his face. Was this really a professor she had thought, incredulous. Just another change to make. If the plan works, that is. Again, The-Boy-Who-Lived had struck her interest. He fearlessly talked _Professor Snape_ down, but is silenced by a couple of glares. He does it again by joyously accepting a year of _detentions._ He was a puzzle, and yet her instincts still told her to let him make the first move. They told her that he was dangerous.

Blaise then came over and asked her thoughts. Her mind had been a little off track, Draco Malfoy had been staring at her and Blaise. Her thoughts were all colliding around, as she talked to Blaise. When Blaise told her he would talk to Potter, he completely destroyed her thought process, and she may have grabbed his shirt, frantically begging him not to. In the corner of her eye she saw Malfoy give her a 'superior' smirk, it was more of a try hard smile. It didn't matter, what did was the letter from her parents that she would receive tomorrow.

Her life was such a mess.

* * *

Hadrian sat on his bed, casually observing everyone who entered. There was Neville Longbottom, a boy of medium height with baby fat cling to his chubby cheeks. He had brown eyes and jet black hair. He also had a splash of freckles, his face was that of a spineless buffoon. His demeanour, however, was completely different to his appearances. From what Hadrian had seen Neville sat with a straight back, looked extremely confident and self-assured.

Blaise Zambini, was a tall boy with dark skin, blue eyes and dark brown hair. His attitude was more of a silent yet important type. The person who stood in the shadows, advising from afar. Hadrian would have to watch his back around this one.

Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were quite literally blocks of flesh. They seemed to be the type to use physical intimidation. How they thought that would work when they were in a school of wizards, Hadrian had no idea. Then again they didn't seem to be the type to actually think.

Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy, Draco was a dumb bumbling pureblood, that much was obvious. Theodore however, seemed more silent and studious.

The first two were interesting, since they actually _seemed_ smart. The other three were predictable, and boring, typical try hard antagonists. Theodore Nott however, was an unknown variable.

Hadrian lay down on his soft bed, 'What do you think, Tom?'

'Nott, Zambini and Longbottom… Nott's parents are Death eaters, third generation. Zambini is fairly unknown in my mind, I think that his mother may have been a supporter. As for Longbottom, he's interesting... His parents were Gryffindors, fought for the Light side, however he is talking to Zambini like they're friends.'

'You don't know Zambini? The great Tom Riddle doesn't know something?! The horror!'

'Hey! My brain isn't massive and infinite, despite what many think. Plus, with all of your knowledge, the unimportant details are getting fuzzy.'

'So, should we start making plans for Durmstrang?'

'Yes, I was thinking we could rope in some teacher harassment. Say we overheard someone talking about how awesome Drumstrang is compared to Hogwarts, with better Potions teachers too. By the end of the year, at the rate Snape's going, we will have a decent case. Decent enough to convince Dumbledore that is.'

'I guess I'll have to continue being friends with the weasel, won't I?'

'Yes, it'll make Dumbledore think he is still in control. That his plan hasn't been ripped to shreds.'

'Ugh! I really hate the weasel.'

'There, there.'

'Shut up.'


	5. Chapter 5 (5)

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and his universe.

A/N: So, Chapter 6, all seems well, I've made some _very_ temporary plans on how I want this fanfic to go. Once again, if you have any opinions or helpful suggestions, I wouldn't mind hearing them. Warning, there is a distinct lack of Neville in this chapter, sorry about that. Well, enjoy the chapter!

Update: Sorry, just fixing some stuff that doesn't sit right with me...

Chapter 6

Hadrian woke up early and carefully took out his new robes, making sure to be completely silent, he headed to the bathroom. When he was done showering, he left the common room and began heading towards the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was fairly empty, with only a few early birds from each house already down. Hadrian sat down and began eating some bacon and eggs. He didn't glance up when a stranger sat down on the Slytherin table. He did however, discreetly steal a glance when he noticed the stranger was one of the few 'interesting' students in his year level.

Daphne Greengrass had long blonde hair and blue eyes, she was slightly above average in height and was sitting 5 seats away from Hadrian. Interestingly enough, she was constantly checking the roof, more specifically the area where the owls came through.

He didn't particularly care though. Today, was the day he could finally test his magic skills with a wand. As more students filed into the Great Hall Hadrian could hear the noise level rise. The morning's gossip Hadrian realised, was mostly about him and the new DADA professor, one Professor Quirrell.

"A Potter in Slytherin?! And he's The-Boy-Who-Lived to boot!" A third year Hufflepuff said.

"I heard Professor Quirrell is deathly afraid of vampires, that's why his turban smells so bad, he fills it with garlic."

"Potter doesn't look like he did in the books! No glasses, no messy hair the only similarity is his scar and green eyes!" Hadrian snorted at that one. 'Good to know wizards (And witches.) believe in fictional works.'

"I estimate he will get roughly seven howlers, and that would just be today, when the Daily Prophet gets wind of this, well, let's just say I wouldn't want to be Potter." A Ravenclaw exclaimed.

Sure enough, when the owl post came, a dozen howlers made their way over to the Slytherin table. As Hadrian opened the first one, the entire Great Hall fell silent, waiting for the verbal beat down Hadrian was about to receive.

"HOW DARE YOU TARNISH THE POTTER'S NAME YOU SLIMY SNAKE! WHAT WOULD YOUR PARENTS SAY?! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED IN HE-WHO-SHALL-NOT-BE-NAMED'S ATTACK! HOW DARE-" Hadrian watched inwardly amused at the foolish wizard (or witch.) who actually sent a letter to an eleven year old. Whom they didn't know, just to yell at them for not going into their parent's house. Something, that was out of _his_ control.

'The beauty of the Wizarding world, Hadrian. Give them _any_ excuse, no matter how absurd, and they will literally jump at the chance to publically humiliate _anyone_. That's why the Daily Prophet is so powerful, anything they say is taken as gospel. If they wanted, with just one article they could turn the Wizarding world against anyone, whether it's Dumbledore or Fudge. In fact, it was the Daily Prophet who started slandering Slytherins first, they started off by pointing out how many Slytherins were bad guys. While completely ignoring those who weren't.'

* * *

Daphne nervously clutched the letter that had been brought to her by Ichor, the Greengrass owl. When she realised what she was doing, she relaxed her grip and took a few steadying breaths. A few seats away from her, Harry Potter was opening his howlers with a tomato red face, he appeared to be muttering 'Sorry' over and over. Most of the Slytherin table were outright laughing at his predicament, whilst the rest of the Hall wasn't far behind.

Professor Snape, was joyously striding down the table absentmindedly handing out timetables. When he reached Potter, he dropped Potter's timetable in his food. A malevolent smirk made its way on his face. When she received her timetable she glanced down, Transfiguration was first.

Shaking her head, Daphne left the Hall, heading in the direction of the Slytherin Common room to open her letter alone. Where no one would see her crying. If she cried.

* * *

Blaise carefully analysed Potter's face as he opened his howlers. During the first one, Blaise could've sworn he saw a twitch of the lips. Potter was delighted with his howlers. Blaise would have spent his entire morning watching Potter for more slip ups but he noticed Daphne get up and leave.

Following her, he reflected on all the facts he knew about Potter.

1\. He wore a mask.

2\. Daphne's intuition was cautious of him.

3\. He was in Slytherin.

Blaise realised how pitiful these facts were, especially compared to the speculation that flew through his head about Potter. What was he hiding? Why-. Ouch, he had walked right into the Slytherin common room's entrance, the entrance was an inconspicuous wall at the end of a corridor. Something that was rather easy to walk into, Blaise had found.

Upon entering the common room, his eyes zeroed in on Daphne who was holding something, and heading towards the girls dormitory. "Daph!" He called out. She didn't turn around or even acknowledge him, her hands were tightly gripping a letter with the seal of house Greengrass.

"Daphne!" He tried once more, fruitlessly as she entered the girl's dormitory. "What is wrong with her?" His face darkened as he recalled the letter she had been holding. It was a Greengrass letter. He sprang to action, racing across the room towards the girl's dormitory. Only to be thrown back 5 feet. Cursing his predicament and whoever had made the enchantments, he angrily stormed towards Transfiguration.

When he arrived he noticed Potter was already at the door. Uncharacteristically ignoring Potter, Blaise tried to go through different possibilities of what the letter could have said. It was definitely a letter from her parents. He growled, her annoying parents.

He couldn't see her in the sea of students, as the Gryffindors and Slytherins entered the Transfiguration classroom. He sat gloomily next to Neville. He spotted her at the very front, seemingly intent on not looking in his direction.

What had that blasted letter said?

* * *

Hadrian sat down in the front row, coincidentally, he was sitting right next to Greengrass. Sitting next to her he could see that her hands were breaking out in small shaking fits, randomly, before she would notice and clench them. He was _very_ interested. But before he could say anything, Weasley burst through the room. Late.

His beady eyes scanned the room before walking over and sitting right _next_ to Hadrian. 'Why don't you just die, you little-'

'Remember to play nice.'

Hadrian mentally ripped Tom to shreds. 'Play nice?! Impossible, he's just so- ARGHHH! He didn't even ask if he could sit next to me!'

"Hey, mate!" Ronald greeted Hadrian.

"Hi." Hadrian replied blandly, inwardly he was _furious_ 'Don't you dare 'Hey, mate!' me! I saw you laughing at me in the Great Hall, you two faced lying weasel!' In his mind's eye Hadrian could see Tom looking very entertained. 'Stop smiling!'

"Ronald Billius Weasley! You are 5 minutes late!" Hadrian watched gleefully as the cat animagus transformed and took off 15 house points for the weasel's tardiness. Hadrian derived a form of sadistic pleasure watching the weasel open his mouth indignantly, before McGonagall glared at him. He wilted, grumbling about his perceived unfairness of the punishment.

As the lesson moved on, Hadrian grew disappointed and unsatisfied, it seemed that it only ever took him a couple tries before spells flew from his wand with ease. He had, however, been expecting it, after all, Tom had been teaching him since he had been a baby.

Pushing aside his boredom he resolved to inquire with McGonagall about extra study, or an advanced course. Meanwhile, glancing around the room it seemed that only muggleborns and a few halfbloods hadn't already finished the assigned task. With the exception of a bushy haired Gryffindor girl, who, judging by the braces was a muggleborn. She had managed to finish first.

'So, I'm guessing that all purebloods have been taught from younger ages, just like me?'

'Yes, purebloods love giving their children advantages, the halfbloods who haven't finished probably have pro-Dumbledore parents. Even when Voldemort was active he started campaigns to ban home schooling, during a war time! I assume it was to promote the school and give him more influence, but seriously, the leader of the Light spent time arguing about home schooling during a WAR time! And people wonder why despite having smaller numbers Voldemort was winning.'

'And they think muggles are dumb…'

* * *

Blaise relaxed in his chair having completed the menial task of turning a match stick into a needle, it was so elementary he was actually disappointed. The only students struggling were muggleborns and a couple halfbloods, oh, and Crabbe and Goyle.

Blaise swivelled his head over to Daphne, who was still ignoring him! Suddenly, the bell that signalled the end of class, sounded. Blaise swept his things into his bag and strode over to Daphne. Who had somehow managed to get out of the classroom before him. Sprinting out, he managed to just see her blonde hair swish past, and into a new corridor with record speed.

Biting his tongue, Blaise prepared to run after her when the Malfoy heir came into his view. As Malfoy took up all of his vision, neither Draco nor Blaise noticed a figure in the shadows, watching them.

"Ah, looks like Daphne's parents have finally done it." He arrogantly smirked, eyes laughing at the confusion in Blaise's eyes.

Dread filled him as Blaise asked, "What do you mean?" Draco laughed.

"Oh my, doesn't Zambini know? Daphne has been put properly in her place." Draco cryptically replied.

Gritting his teeth Blaise grounded out, "Malfoy, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, well you see Daphne had been warned to keep away from you and the rest of the filth at the beginning of term. I of course, was tasked with making sure she kept to her parents demands." Draco gleefully smiled, while Blaise's mask fell. "Imagine my surprise Zambini, when I saw her last night, talking to you. Why I notified them immediately! After all, one of the Sacred 28 cannot be seen mixing with peasants!" Malfoy savoured the look of Blaise's face rapidly draining of colour.

"She didn't even tell me." He muttered.

Unconsciously, Blaise curled his hands up into fists. "Aww, looks like Daphne's lost her playmate! She didn't even trust you enough to tell you! Good riddance, I say!" Draco mocked.

Blaise lost it. His fist moving with lightning quick speed, flew towards Draco's face. It swiftly collided with a satisfying crunch. "You arrogant prick!" Blaise spat out, preparing to hit Draco once more.

"Zambini! 20 points from Slytherin for assaulting another student! Detentions for a week!" Professor McGonagall shouted striding down the corridor. Blaise took a few calming breaths, putting his mask back on. Blaise looked up, his eyes catching the green of a Slytherin tie. He looked further up, making eye contact with Harry Potter. Realising that Potter had been watching his and Draco's confrontation. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything McGonagall dragged him off to give him a lecture about the 'Childishness of fist fighting.'


	6. Despair and Information

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all of his little friends.

A/N: So, there's a time skip here, and I guess I should inform you guys that I intend to sort of gloss over year one... So, maybe it will only have roughly 3-6 more chapters... (My estimation skills are very bad..) This is happening because in my opinion the interesting stuff happens in year two but who knows, I might change it so it goes on for 10 chapters, nothing is final. Also, it has recently come to my attention that I have been spelling Durmstrang, as 'Drumstrang'. To be honest, I really thought that, that was the way it was spelt, so yeah, sorry if I annoyed anyone. And without further ado, enjoy!

Chapter 7

Hadrian slinked back into the shadows as Zambini was dragged away by an irate Professor. 'Interesting… This information could certainly be used as blackmail… Greengrass and Zambini aren't allowed to be in contact with each other.' Hadrian slipped away and off to DADA.

* * *

Hadrian was struggling with his dilemma of 'Who should he curse first?' Quirrell for being the most incompetent teacher he had ever had the misfortune of being taught by or Dumbledore who actually hired him. A man with a speech impairment, to teach kids, verbally. Tom was slowly rocking himself back and forth in Hadrian's mindscape. 'How-how did I get rejected but this stuttering mess got accepted?!'

Hadrian dryly answered with a 'Dumbledore, Tom. It's always Dumbledore…'

'I should have known that the curse would amount to something like this…' Tom replied absentmindedly.

'Wait. What curse?' Hadrian asked, very suspicious.

'Uhhhhh, the one I put on the DADA position…'

'What does it do?'

'Umm, I cursed it so that no professor can stay for more than one year…'

Mentally face palming, Hadrian asked, 'Why?'

'Look, I was really angry, okay. I may not have been thinking straight…'

'Well, at least it means that this guy won't be here next year…'

* * *

Neville glanced around the Slytherin table, Blaise was sitting in a dark corner shooting glares at Draco. Daphne was on the opposite end of the table staring at her food. Draco was next to her haughtily smirking at both of them interchangeably. Harry seemed to be sitting in the very middle of the table. And Theodore was sitting opposite of Harry. Sighing, Neville strode towards Blaise. Sitting down, with a hushed voice he asked "What happened?"

Blaise stopped glaring and looked at Neville, he took a deep breath before saying, "Draco did something _really_ bad that made Daphne get into trouble with her parents so now, she can't be seen with me… She can't even acknowledge me."

Neville looked thoughtful, "Ah, that thing in Transfiguration?"

"Yeah." Blaise replied.

Neville began eating some beef pie, this wasn't good. "Any idea on how to fix this problem?"

Blaise snapped, "Not that I know of! You know, I can't just do everything!" his mask slipped for a second before it was reinforced.

"Sorry, I'm just stressed out right now." He apologised.

"It's okay." Neville replied, "We'll just have to find a way to discreetly talk to her."

Easier said than done.

* * *

Ronald Weasley wasn't as happy as he had been at the start of term. Currently, it was December the 4th, there were two weeks of school left before the winter holidays. What was bothering Ron was that, every time he tried to find Harry to talk to or to play with, Harry was impossible to find. He seemed to disappear at the most inconvenient times. Ron blamed the slimy Slytherins who were stealing away The-Boy-Who-Lived.

On the bright side, Ron had made two new friends, both of which were on the Light side and had previously been friendless, Hermione Granger and Zacharias Smith. Smith was a harmless Hufflepuff but he was better than a repulsive Ravenclaw or slimy Slytherin. Ron was also sort of friends with the Groundskeeper, Hagrid.

Lately, Ron and his friends had been trying to uncover the mystery of corridor three. The place Dumbledore banned them from, they hadn't made much progress but Hermione was really great at finding out about stuff so, Ron was confident that they would crack this exciting mystery in no time.

All-in-all, it had been a pretty great term, Quidditch had started and while Ron couldn't find Harry, he had become Harry's best mate. Oh, and he had some other friends, even if Hermione was rather bossy and Zach was slightly more handsome compared to Ron.

* * *

Blaise was very frustrated, it had been 2 months since Daphne received her letter and Blaise still hadn't been able to talk to her. Draco had surrounded her with his goons, so that she was completely unapproachable. If he ever got the chance he would punch the Malfoy heir, for the third time, consequences be damned. (He had already done so earlier that day, when Malfoy had taunted him during Charms.)

Daphne had been his first friend and considering Neville was the only other person he would truly consider a friend, she meant a lot to him. She meant so much, that Blaise wouldn't do anything without her. He would find a way to stop what wad happening. He had to.

In regards to the plan, he and Neville had stopped everything that they were supposed to do, and were now focusing on Daphne. He had a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

Hadrian had been _very_ busy. The first reason was Theodore Nott, who was surprisingly neutral despite coming from a notorious dark family. When Hadrian had sat down with him to talk about Durmstrang in the Hall, two months ago. He hadn't realised how little information Tom had on the school.

After interrogating Theodore in a secluded classroom, he had found that Durmstrang Institute allowed students to skip year levels, something that was impossible at Hogwarts according to Professor McGonagall.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Professor McGonagall?" 'Harry' asked, tentatively._

 _"Yes, child?" McGonagall looked at him over her glasses._

 _"Uh, do you think that I could, maybe, learn some more advanced material? Because, well, I'm not very challenged with the current curriculum." 'Harry' asked, nervously._

 _"Mr Potter, while I am aware that you are very advanced, some of your classmates are not and Hogwarts is a school that doesn't believe in elevating other students while neglecting the less academic. Here at Hogwarts you will learn as one." The bespectacled teacher said sternly. "You are not the first to inquire and I dare say, you shall not be the last, however, this is not the Hogwarts way."_

* * *

Even better was that the Durmstrang Institute also taught Dark arts classes, along with DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions as well as Duelling. Hadrian was honestly, very interested in the Dark arts and Duelling. They would be very useful for real life application.

The second reason he was very busy came in two parts, Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy, both of whom had been relentlessly chasing him throughout the term, he often barely just escaped from them. Draco seemed to want to induct him into the Dark, whilst Ronald seemed to want to do the opposite, he wanted to force Hadrian into the Light.

There were only two weeks left in this term, but as Hadrian, Draco and Ron were staying at school during the Christmas break (Merlin forbid that Hadrian had to spend another day with the snivelling children that _couldn't_ do magic as opposed to the snivelling ones who could.) things didn't seem all that great, well, not for Hadrian at least. In short, it was probably going to be a very hellish holiday.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office thinking about ways to alert Harry to the Philosopher's stone. The stone had originally been a trap for Voldemort and a way to make Harry trust in him, but it would now have to double as a trial for Harry. It would show Dumbledore if Harry was Dark or Light.

Dumbledore sighed and stopped musing, he would work on ideas for Harry and the Mirror of Erised after he finished the paperwork. Today, it looked like there had been a fight in the hallways between Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini. While Albus would usually have been all over a school yard brawl, as they were usually _very_ entertaining. Today had been a tiring day so instead, he just shelved it away into the student's records.

Had he paid more attention to Professor Flitwick's report, he would have seen the second fight of a very hostile relationship between Blaise Zambini and Draco Malfoy. As it was, Dumbledore immediately began planning a bait for Harry Potter.


	7. Submission and Entertainment

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter but I did tell you I updated sporadically. This chapter was late because I was working on other fanfictions like 'Their Light' (Which you should totally check out!) and 'Kid and Black Star's Great Adventure!' that I wrote with Scarlet Guardian. Plus, I was pretty focused on school work. So, yeah sorry about the delay. Remember to favourite/follow or review!

-Satella's Love

Chapter 8

She was being submerged, submerged in the onyx of the Dark.

Daphne cautiously entered the Greengrass mansion her mother closed the door behind her. "Daphne, your father's office now." She ordered. Hating herself for obeying her mother, she followed her mother. Deeper and deeper she wandered into the mansion. The closer she got to the dreaded room, the more her fear grew. She attempted to ruthlessly crush her pathetic feelings but with a conversation with her father looming over her head, she found that she just didn't have the strength.

Her shoulders almost slumped before she caught herself, quickly straightening herself and keeping her features blank and devoid of emotion. If her father caught her even the tiniest bit afraid then, she would be doomed.

Her mother pushed her into the foreboding office and swiftly left. In front of Daphne sat Cygnus Greengrass the current head of the Greengrass family. "Sit." She sat. It was not the first time that Daphne had found herself in the room after all, she had been a very 'troubled' child in her early years. However, this was her first time feeling genuine, suffocating fear. Her hands trembled as she rested them on her lap, before her, her father was shaking with rage. He cast a quick ' _muffilato'_ spell and turned to her. His thunderous expression yielded no sympathy.

"What," His voice cut through the tense room, "was the first thing you did upon entering Hogwarts?" He queried. Daphne's brain stumbled in shock, that wasn't what she was expecting.

Foolishly, she answered truthfully. "Well, I got sorted into Slytherin and went to sit next to Blaise and-" Horrified she clamped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late.

"You sat next to Zambini?" Her father asked sharply.

Daphne stood up, desperately attempting to rectify her mistake, "You don't understand! There weren't any other seats an-"

"Do not lie to me!" Her father thundered banging his hands on his mahogany desk. Her mouth sewed shut and she sat down.

"Daphne, Daphne, Daphne, I don't know where we went wrong with you. You could have just been like Astoria and accepted the truth that we told you. Later, you would have settled down with a respectable, wealthy pureblood and everything would have been fine. Instead, you chose to rebel." Her father looked her in the eye. "Do you know what happens to rebels?"

Daphne stayed completely still and stiff. "Well? I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Her father abruptly yelled. Terrified, Daphne shook her head furiously. "You're a smart girl Daphne so, let me put this out for you. When the Dark lord comes back, all the blood traitors will be second to go, right after the mudbloods and muggles." Her father looked at her once more. "Do you understand?" He asked, voice deathly quiet.

Daphne lifted her chin to face her father, making eye contact, a dreadful mistake. The moment their eyes met he used legillimency. Viciously, he began tearing through her occulmency shields while she frantically fought to reinforce them. Recognising that she was fighting a losing battle she decided to break his concentration.

Daphne curled her left hand into a fist and lifted it up. Her father still focused on attacking didn't notice the fist sailing towards him with remarkable speed until it was too late. _Crunch!_ His face flew through the air, making him topple over his chair. Amazingly, the attack had actually knocked him unconscious. When he came to he was sprawled on the floor. He took a few minutes to piece together what had happened.

When he did he jumped up only to see his office empty and a note on the desk.

Daphne ran to her room her heart beating in her chest. It was make or break time. Did she make the right decision? What would Blaise say? She thought back to what she had written on an innocent scrap of parchment, words that would decide her fate.

* * *

 _Respect my privacy father. I will consider your wishes, only if you were to promise never to make me go near Draco again. He was the real reason I hated purebloods. No brain, no magic and no manners._

She had lied on that parchment, and her father would know she had lied. However, he would also understand that purebloods never admit full defeat or apologise, their pride was too big. The letter in short was her indefinite answer, of yes. Yes, she would join the Dark. Was it the right thing to do? No, but she was trapped. She would never be able to defend against her father's mind attacks forever and when he learnt about what she got up to. He would definitely kill her. There was always the saying "If you can't beat them join them." She hoped Blaise would understand.

A small part of her also wished that he would give up and join her, just so she had a friend. But that was selfish and she knew it.

She would have to invest herself deeply into this.

To do this Daphne knew she would have to stop interacting with Blaise, at worst she would even have to treat him with disdain.

She hoped she could pull this plan off.

But then again she had never been much of a planner.

* * *

Hadrian glanced secretively around the corner. Tom was humming the Pink Panther theme song as Hadrian cautiously sneaked towards the Great Hall. "Hey, mate!" Mentally groaning Hadrian plastered on a smile. "Hello, _Ronald_." Hadrian started walking faster towards breakfast. Ronald frowned at the use of his full name before catching up with Hadrian. "So, what do you want to do today?"

'Maybe I should start learning how to run…'

'Hah, I'd like to see you try. You know you've never been one for physical exercise.'

'Ugh, but it's just so hard!' Hadrian replied indignantly.

"Uh, Mate you okay?" Ron interrupted Hadrian's mental conversation.

"Yeah, I'm just jolly!" Hadrian's words dripped with fake happiness.

"Potter!" A voice called out.

'Oh, god! I can't handle two at once!' Hadrian was inwardly crying.

'Hey! You could stay out of it and watch as they confront each other!' Tom suggested.

An evil smile wormed its way onto Hadrian's face before being swiftly wiped away. 'Good idea.'

"Oi! Get away from Harry, Malfoy!" Ron hollered at Malfoy who had tapped Hadrian on the back.

"Stay out of this Weasel! I don't deal with blood traitors AND the poor." Malfoy proclaimed.

Ron's face turned tomato red as he stuttered, "Oh, yeah? Well, well, at least I'm not a mini death eater who runs to his daddy for everything!"

Malfoy's pale face became a tinted pink at hearing the daddy comment, "Shut up! You uneducated filth!"

'Wow, you were right this is very entertaining…'

* * *

Blaise paced around his room formulating plans to talk to Daphne, alone. "Arggh!" He let out a fustrated sigh. Why was life so hard?


	8. Revelation and Mistakes

A/N: So, heres another short one, I made up for it by making it emotionally turbulent. :D Oh, and um someone gave me a comment saying "Different action scenes" So, what I'm saying here is thanks for the comments but please make them a little more specific because I was very confused for some reason when I read that one.. Anyway, onwards to the story! Have fun reading, and remember to favourite/follow or review.

Chapter 9

Children of varying ages and height, bustled around the now crowded Platform 9 ¾. A bushy haired eleven year old by the name of Hermione Granger was excitedly waving goodbye at her parents before bounding onto the train.

Zacharias Smith the only son of the proud and boastful Smith family hugged his ecstatic mother, who was astoundingly happy that her house would be quiet once more. "You should learn to entertain yourself less noisily Zach, if not, I'll confiscate your wand!" His father sternly warned him.

Zacharias groaned, "Okay, okay! Now, goodbye!" he strode off towards the massive scarlet train that was occupying the tracks.

Blaise Zambini stood by himself glancing around the station. Desperate to find his friend and help her. His eyes caught the icy blue eyes of her father who was glaring at him. Swallowing, Blaise decided to drag her into an empty compartment and talk to her there.

Daphne Greengrass bid farewell to her family once more as she headed towards the Hogwarts Express. "Daphne," Her father analysed her suspiciously, as he had been during the whole break, "Remember what I told you." She nodded her head and walked off.

* * *

Blaise paced the empty compartment he had found deep in thought. He had yet to think of a working plan, but if he could communicate with Daphne then he might come up with something. Today was the optimal chance as Draco and his goons were still at school and they would be alone without distractions.

He looked out the compartment door once more, he stared as he watched the students passing by. There! He flung open the door, grateful that no one was around and grabbed Daphne's arm. Dragging her in, he locked the door and closed the shutters.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Daphne panicked.

Blaise stood before her desperately looking at her. She knew what he wanted to talk about, she couldn't do it though. She couldn't tell him what she had done. Her heart beat violently in her chest as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Daph, what happened?" He asked though he most likely already knew.

"Blaise, I-I, my parents wrote because Draco saw us talking. They had banned me from talking to you at the start of term because you were a bad influence. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She spoke in a very rushed manner.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

"I- What?' He said confused. "But my mother supports _him,_ I mean, yes, she is slightly neutral, but still!" His eye brows furrowed in thought.

"Blaise," Tears filled her eyes as she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, it's not your fault." He said.

"Yes, it is. A-And it's not even the w-worse." She choked on her words, tears cascading down her cheek.

Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!

"What do you mean?" He asked dreading the answer.

"I-I, I j-joined them." She whispered as shame filled her heart.

* * *

He stared at her shell shocked. Daphne, his best friend, who absolutely despised the Dark and all it stood for was admitting to joining them. "W-Who are you?" His voice a deathly whisper as he blurted out a tactless question.

Hurt flashed in her eyes as more transparent fluid fell from them. "T-This is goodbye, Blaise." She hung her head refusing to look in his eyes.

He snapped, a fire blazed in his chest. "What do you mean?" He shouted, "Daphne this isn't you! You'd never join them! You're better than that! Just tell me why, I-I," Tears fell from his eyes, "I can help. I swear." He whispered.

She shook her head, "It's too late. I'm sorry Blaise, I-I'm s-so sorry." She turned to leave but his hand grabbed her shoulder and swung her around to face him.

Her breath hitched as his hand turned her around so that she was facing him. She stared into big blue orbs that had once seemed so similar to hers. Now, they looked shades lighter than hers. They stared at her searching her damp eyes.

"Don-Don't leave, please." He begged her. Heart breaking she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Blaise, I-I'll try to escape but I-I ca-can't." She her whole body shook as her silent tears fell like a waterfall. "It-It's too late." She spoke with such hopelessness that he knew, he knew that she was right.

He had been too late.

* * *

She shook off his hand and flung open the door, racing out she disappeared from his view. His heart speed up as anguished screams emitted in his head. His trembling hands attempted to wipe away his overflowing tears but failed, miserably. He numbly closed the door and curled up into a ball.

He had been too late. It was all his fault. He should have tried harder. All his fault. He could have saved her. All his fault. If only he had been faster. All his fault. His fault.

Yes, he had many faults didn't he?

* * *

Hadrian was getting suitably annoyed at Draco Malfoy.

His voice raised with rage, "For the LAST time Malfoy, I WILL NOT be your friend!"

Stunned, Draco looked at him, realising that Hadrian wouldn't join the Dark, he snarled. "Very well then Potter." Draco drew his wand and muttered an incantation under his breath, it backfired because he had stuffed up pronouncing it. Draco howled as his nose grew a set of bat wings.

Hadrian whirled out his wand and said with a strange precision and calm, "Stupefy!" He would have done something more had Dumbly-Dore the Convenient not laid a hand on his shoulder and said "That's enough Harry."

Furious, Hadrian prepared to attack him when Tom hissed, 'Not now!' Nodding his head Hadrian turned to Dumbledore. "I'm awfully sorry but he attacked first, sir!" He said in his most righteous voice. "It's okay, no harm done, as long as you repent and serve your rightful detention for what you did." Dumbledore said in a smothering and sugary sweet tone.

Hadrian angrily yelled, "Oh, sure. He started it but I should get in trouble! That's just fair!"

'SHUT UP!' Tom screamed at him.

'NO! He's giving me ANOTHER bloody detention!' Hadrian stubbornly replied back.

'YOU'RE GOING TO BLOW OUR COVER, YOU IDIOT!' Tom screeched at him.

Hadrian tensed. 'Oops.' He thought contritely.

Dumbledore entered his field of vision, "Harry? Are you okay?" Hadrian nodded dumbly. "Well then, I believe that will be three detentions for your little outburst. Good wizards can control themselves, remember that Harry."

Instead of ripping Dumbledore's guts out like he so desperately wanted Hadrian nodded and apologised. "I'm sorry sir. I just lost control there, he's been pestering me all term and I-I guess I was just building up tension." Hadrian lied smoothly.

"That's okay, now would you like to come to my office? I believe you can vent on me if you would like."


	9. Blame and Rage

J.K. Rowling owns everything, sirusly, she owns _everything_. The cars, the robots, the world, the puppies, the hot chocolate, the Mona Lisa, the people, she even owns god!

A/N: Hi! Well, this chapter certainly contains a lot of the word 'bowels'. I would like to thank the recent reviews I've received which are rather informative. On that subject, just to clear things up, Dumbledore gave Hadrian a detention so that he could invite Hadrian into his office for a 'talk'. For this chapter, I had to google search how to spell diarrhoea, so yeah, appreciate me with reviews and favourites/follows!

P.S.: The next chapter will be a Halloween special! I intend on making it longer than usual. So sorry for the long wait that will inevitably happen. :D

Chapter 10

Dumbledore was inwardly smiling in a disturbing manner. He had The-Boy-Who-Lived right where he wanted him. He would have a long chat with the boy learn the way his mind worked and then he would offer helpful advice, cementing his position in young Harry's mind as a parental figure. Another plus, he would be able to easily drop information about the Philosopher's Stone, very subtly, of course.

He looked at the gargoyles that guarded the Headmaster's Office and said in authoritative tone "Faery Floss." The twinkle in his eye seemed disturbingly more defined when he turned to face Harry.

"Now, have a seat," He waited until Harry had sat before he continued on, "Lemon drop?" he asked offering a jar filled to the brim with putrid yellow candies.

"Um, no thanks." Harry replied staring suspiciously at the lollies. Dumbledore decided to change the subject.

"So, what has been bothering you lately?"

Harry turned to him with his innocent bright emerald eyes, "Well, uh, sir," Dumbledore put up his hand up saying, "Now, now we'll have none of this 'sir' business, please call me Dumbledore."

"Uh, okay, Dumbledore." Harry said unsure of himself.

"Well, you see, lately, me and Ron, my best mate, have been having troubles with Draco. He seems obsessed with the idea that I'll be his friend. It's really weird." Harry rambled nervously.

"Ah, interesting, but at least you have your friend Ron, am I right?" Dumbledore asked sagely whilst feeling excited on the inside. 'It seems that Harry has indeed made a strong friendship with the younger Weasley.'

Harry's anxious frown turned into a bright smile, "Of course! Ron's the best friend I could ever ask for!" Harry's smile seemed to twitch onto a grimace, but that was impossible wasn't it?

Dumbledore chuckled, "Good, good, so, how is your school work?"

Harry shuffled his feet, "Well," he started reluctantly, "I'm not as good as Hermione Granger but, I think it's going pretty well!" he chirped happily seemingly encouraged by Dumbledore's smile.

* * *

The conversation continued for some time (With random mentions of a Philosopher's Stone) before Harry, excused himself so that he could eat lunch.

"Very well, goodbye Harry. I hope this session helped you, if you would like, we can do this again." Dumbledore said quite cheerfully with a goddamn twinkle in his eye. Hadrian gritted his teeth and smiled politely, "I would love that, sir!" Dumbledore frowned when Hadrian said 'sir' but otherwise his smile grew even bigger and somewhat predatory.

Hadrian rushed out of the office starving. He was torn between feeling hungry, having skipped breakfast in favour of the _very_ uncomfortable talk with Dumbledore and being ultimately to creeped out to eat. Then he remember something, Tom. Tom, had been strangely quiet during Dumbledore's 'talk'.

'Tom?' He asked tentatively.

A deathly quiet voice growled out, 'Find. A. Secluded. Area.' Hadrian winced, Tom was very angry.

* * *

Neville groaned, today the holidays ended and the somewhat quiet halls would be bursting with energy, the rambunctious students would spill through the corridors giving him headaches. On the bright side, Blaise was coming back and maybe he had created an achievable plan to save Daphne.

Maybe. Maybe not. Neville frowned. He may have only met them at the start of the term but Neville had grown fond of Daphne and Blaise, they were in effect, his first friends. He didn't like the idea that they would be split up.

Because once things separated they rarely got back together. Neville hoped that wouldn't happen, he wouldn't know what to do.

* * *

Hadrian was very anxious, this was the first time he had seen Tom so angry. He locked the door of the classroom and put up a few silencing wards.

Taking a deep breath he started, 'Tom, listen I-'

'No.' Tom interrupted. 'You listen to me.'

Hadrian felt a spark of annoyance. 'You had one job. _One job_. Was it so hard to keep off Dumbledore's radar? Was it _really_ that hard?' Tom sounded normal, but Hadrian could hear a slight tremor in his voice.

'I'm sorry, but-' Hadrian was once again cut off.

'But? But what? But you were angry? Tell me, hey, tell me do you even _know_ what Occulmency is?'

Hadrian sighed frustrated. 'Well, it's quite hard dealing with a certain weasel and Malfoy along with the _bloody_ Potions Professor who keeps giving me _bloody_ detentions for ridiculous reasons!' Hadrian gestured wildly, aggravated.

Tom was silent for a good minute, at the times it seemed like he was going to say something but Hadrian could always hear his mouth closing.

'Hadrian, YOU IDIOT! How the hell, did such a promising candidate turn into this trash?' Tom nearly screamed.

Hadrian indignantly interjected, 'IDIOT? Yes, I stuffed up but I'm not an idiot!'

'YOU'RE COMPLAINING TO ME ABOUT TWO ELEVEN YEAR OLDS LIKE A SPOILT LITTLE BRAT! _I_ would never have lowered myself to such petty and _stupid_ issues!' Tom yelled outraged.

Hadrian punched the wall near him to release some of his anger. 'So, what? AM I NOT _ALLOWED_ FLAWS? Sorry, if I sound like a whiny kid but I DON'T CARE! I can do _whatever_ I like! You can't control me Tom! You're just a voice in my head! And I've put up with your ordering long enough, face it, you're powerless! An adviser! I DON'T NEED YOU!' Hadrian panted, his heart racing and adrenaline pumping in his veins due to his paroxysm.

Tom's enraged aura was exuding from his little area within Hadrian's mindscape. Silence blanketed the mental link between the two as both fumed and nursed their pride's wounds.

* * *

Blaise listened, and listened, and listened. But no, he couldn't hear anything. No matter how hard he tried, he could only hear the sounds of his failures. He had been too late. He had failed her. He had failed the plan. A bitter chuckle escaped his lips, yes, the oh, so wonderful plan, filled with optimism. It was a dream. A shattered dream, and it was all his fault.

Blaise hated himself.

He had too many faults.

If only, if only, he could just stop losing, stop feeling the despair of defeat. He wished he could bask in the warmth of victory, swim in winning's emotions of euphoria. But no, no he couldn't. Instead, he was stuck here.

This white room of nightmares, where his innumerable weaknesses and failures were repeated like a broken record. The only escape was through the mornings as he woke from the tormenting realms of dreams and into the harsh coldness of reality.

Reality full of even worse torture, as he constantly saw her. Her carefully blank and indifferent face. Never had he ever thought that her aloofness would be aimed at him, but it was. And boy did it hurt.

Blaise sighed, was depression really going to bring him down? He wouldn't let it, he would fight, tooth and nail. But yes, yes it would probably win whilst he once more lost.

Damn, why was the sweet taste of victory so far, far away?

It didn't matter, he would run to it. Yes, he wouldn't give up. He would do anything for her, even if it meant going an extra million miles, he would do it.

* * *

Professor Quirrell took a deep breath before unwrapping his turban.

In a humble voice he greeted his lord, "Master, our plans are progressing accordingly, overlooking, that is, the delay in the troll. It seems there was an extra protection ward that I wasn't aware of, we will be able to release the troll tonight."

Silence descended upon the deserted classroom when a raspy voice came from the grotesque monster attached to the back of the DADA Professor's head.

"Very well, make sure the plan works. Do not fail me Quirrell or else, I will punish you." The nasally voice warned.

Quirrell nodded his head rapidly before realising that the owner of the voice probably wouldn't like being shaken around, "Yes, master." He said nervously.

* * *

Ronald Weasley was having a great day. There weren't any classes so everyone just milled around, aimlessly. As he walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall for the 'welcome back' feast, he passed by his brothers. They looked rather shady. Oblivious to their plotting he gave them a friendly wave, he was in such a cheerful mood he didn't notice the tell-tale signs of mischievousness.

He hadn't expect them to offer him a gift, but hey, maybe they were finally acknowledging his superiority.

Smiling gratefully, he accepted a chocolate pudding. He took one tentative bite, "This-this is AMAZING!" He gobbled up all of the pudding in a matter of seconds. Turning to the Twins he was about to thank them for the treat when one of them said, "Have fun with the little _side effect,_ Ronikins!"

That stopped him. He may have been ignorant but everyone knew about the notorious pranks that the Weasley Twins would pull off. He narrowed his eyes, "What side effects?" He questioned, a bit forcefully.

"Oh, you know, just the usual diarrhoea, and all that bowel stuff." The twin trailed off.

Ron nearly exploded, he was about to shout at them but the sudden desperate need to empty his bowel occupied his thought process. Barrelling through the empty halls, he desperately flung himself into the nearest bathroom he could find.

He jumped into a cubicle, slamming the lock.

* * *

After emptying his furious bowel, Ron groaned. He would get back at his brothers, one way or another.

Due to his recent faeces dump, Ron's nostrils were a little blocked, as such he hadn't smelt the putrid stench usually associated with a troll. He heedlessly unlocked the cubicle and opened the door. Only to come face to face with a stinky, - you guessed it- troll.


	10. Trolls are good? No, wait, they're bad!

J. owns Harry Potter.

A/N: The long awaited Halloween special! Enjoy, and there will be a longer Author note at the bottom. BTW this is 3000 words! Remember to follow/favourite and REVIEW! I like reviews :D

* * *

Chapter 10

Hadrian silently fumed, glaring at his empty plate. He had noticed more than a few odd looks in his direction, but at this point, he couldn't care less. His emerald eyes glowered at the porcelain, he could see his reflection quite clearly. He must have been hallucinating, for inside of his emerald irises he swore, he could make out a glint of icy blue.

Tom's blue.

He growled, frustrated. Insolent, stubborn Tom who had even infected his eyes with his contagious disease! He sniffed his nose, it was all Tom's fault. Tom had started the shouting match, he obliterated any thoughts that said otherwise. The blame clearly belonged to Tom!

'Didn't it?' Hadrian sighed. He admitted to himself that maybe, just maybe he was also a little accountable for the yawning chasm that seemed to stretch between him and Tom. But hell if he was the one to apologise first!

After all, it's not like he actually cared about what Tom thought. Tom's opinion wasn't that important.

Suddenly, Professor Quirrell with tremendous force, hurled the doors open, shaking Hadrian from his thoughts. "TROLL!" He hollered, causing lots of panic, "TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" Hadrian dully noted that this was the first time that the Professor had spoken without a stutter. Ironically, it had disappeared in what must have been the most terrifying situation in the Professor's scarce history of terrifying situations. Hadrian sighed, it wasn't even _all_ that scary. The teachers would take care of it, he was sure. Hadrian turned away ignoring all the scrambling sheeple and went back to his brooding.

* * *

Neville assessed the situation, there was a troll in the dungeons. 'Okay, just don't go into the dungeons' he thought. Bang! Multi-coloured streamers erupted from Dumbledore's wand, every head in the Hall swivelled from the entrance of the Hall, towards his direction at the opposite end of the Hall, the Staff table.

"Attention students! Do not panic. The teachers will deal with this, I daresay, _smelly_ problem." Dumbledore started chuckling at his own joke and a few Gryffindors smiled weakly.

"Ahem! Anyway, prefects will lead you back to your houses! DO NOT LEAVE YOUR COMMON ROOMS!" Dumbledore seemed to be staring at Harry Potter, a very reclusive Harry Potter who seemed distracted and unfocused.

Neville stared at the Headmaster thinking about his last sentence. "Wait a second! The Slytherin Common Rooms are IN THE DUNGEONS!" He yelled at Dumbledore who was shaken out of his stalker trance.

Immediately, every Slytherin, most Ravenclaws and even a few Hufflepuffs began shouting at the staff, the Gryffindors predictably, sniggered and remarked 'Who cares?'

'So much for the chivalrous,' Neville thought with a snort, 'so hypocritical.'

* * *

Dumbledore gave his best 'Listen-To-Me-Very-Carefully-Young-Man' look at young Harry. He internally smiled, grateful that he had picked up that muggle book on reverse phycology, it really worked! 'Hmmm, Harry didn't seem to be looking at him.'

Dumbledore was about to leave the Hall and hunt down the blasted beast that had interrupted his delicious dessert, when a Slytherin stopped him and started a riot! A riot! So what if the Slytherin Common Rooms were in the dungeons? That just meant there would be less Light opposition in the Wizarding World! All the better for him.

Unfortunately, due to all the effort he had put into his public image as a protector, he couldn't just order them to go there, people might actually protest. Anyways, being the independent monsters that they were, they would most likely defect and lead a rebellion against him!

Changing his orders he decided to make the Slytherins suffer for their attempted uprising. Let's see how defiant the brats are when they've spent the night in a freezing cold Hall without any warm blankets.

* * *

Trolls, grotesque monsters. With mouldy green skin, needle sharp claws, rotten teeth, a stench to match even the most silent of farts, generally, trolls were depicted as evil as well as primitive. Amazingly, this is not the case with all trolls. Despite what many wizards and witches have recorded about them, the truth is, trolls weren't inherently bad nor, were they entirely stupid.

Really, the only reason trolls are hostile is because wizards tended to intrude upon their homes, as well as attack without provocation. Wizards always like to fight and usually kill trolls because of their misguided perceptions of the generally passive creatures.

So, when a Belgium Break-Neck Troll, which is, surprisingly, one of the most docile species of troll, imposed over a frightened wizard (Definitely more passive compared to a Tussle-Tusk Troll). The troll decided to - since the wizard wasn't showing aggression towards him- give the wizard a chance to live. Non-attacking wizards was rare these days, and generally, these friendly wizards were good wizards who were caring and often undermined by their peers. Well, that or they were just too scared to move, but the troll didn't think about that, after all, he was an optimist.

Plan set in stone, the troll decided to jump start the paralysed wizard with a good old fashioned roar.

* * *

With one raw and animalistic sound, Ronald Weasley's life flashed before his eyes. His ingenious attention seeking plans (The-throw-a-tantrum-plan being the most fondly remembered), his brilliant inventions (The chocolate centipede, amongst others), his average friends who would despair over his painful doom and his annoying, good-for-nothing siblings who had gotten him into this situation in the first place.

All his adventures, swirled through his mind. His treasured memories bursting fourth and contrasting against each other.

The most prominent of them all was the befriending of Harry Potter.

Harry was his ticket to a life of fame, where people would look at him as more than just the youngest Weasley son. His chance to be popular for once, and actually have friends who would bring him along on all their crazy escapades instead of _sidelining_ him. His window of opportunity. A way to stand out from his brothers, after all, if Harry, _the_ great Harry Potter, whom his parents always raved on, and on about, became his friend then maybe, his mother would remember he _wasn't_ Percy or Charlie. Maybe, his dad would come out of the 'muggle' shed and play some Quidditch with him. His whole family would hail him as their saviour and worship him as they should.

"ROAR!" The troll roared again.

Ron snapped out of his daze. Franticly, he fumbled around for his wand. Clutching it, he almost snapped the wood. Desperately, his arm rammed his wand in front of him in a defensive position. Right into the troll's left nostril. The beast recoiled and stumbled into the toilet stalls taking Ronald's wand with it. Feeling a burst of Gryffindor bravery, Ron yelled for help while running towards the door. His voice, thankfully, did not break.

With swiftness that would rival a leopard's, Ron dashed through the door just as the troll swung its claws at him.

* * *

Professor Snape was having an unhappy day. Tomorrow, the brats that he was forced to 'teach' would enter his class, having forgotten everything he had taught them and start disrupting his peace. He sighed, his blissful peace that had been mostly Potter-free.

He was just about to eat his simply scrumptious looking pudding when, the doors slammed open. His beady black orbs swivelled towards the culprit. Quirrell. The buffoon who Dumbledore had for some bloody reason chosen over HIM as the DADA Professor! HIM! Severus Snape who HAD EVERY qualification imaginable!

Well, there goes his desert, nothing would make him happy now. Except for Lily, but that was a simply ridiculous thought that was best left untouched and forgotten.

He stayed stoically silent as Dumbledore sentenced his Slytherins to a cold, cold doom. He didn't really care, lately, the Slytherin house had been lowered in status on the 'Respect Ladder' that Snape had in his mind. This was due to the influence of a certain insufferable Potter.

Oh, look, one of his new snakes had openly defied Dumbledore. Longbottom. 'Booooooring', Snape wanted some action. 'Argh', in the corner of the Hall was Harry –Disrespectful, Irritating, Pest- Potter. 'It would be quite fun to annoy him' A malicious voice in his head whispered. Snape smirked, indeed it would be rather amusing to watch him get a few more detentions for existing.

It would be certainly brighten up his day, especially one that would be ruined by the impending troll hunt that would most likely only end at midnight.

* * *

He looked around him, vibrant plants of all kinds burst forth from the dead sandy ground. An oasis. 'Interesting,' he mused, carefully picking his way through the vegetation he entered a clearing. In the middle was a sparkling clear pool, next to it was Blaise and Daphne.

Confused, Neville opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly, a black mist descended upon the oasis. Blanketing everything in a fog that was pitch black. Panicking, Neville tried to call out, only to have the mist enter his throat, choking him. The mist wrapped around him, slowly suffocating him.

Strangely, instead of worrying about himself, Neville was desperately thinking about his _friends_. 'This is certainly a first,' he acknowledged as the dark vapour clogged his lungs eventually killing him.

Neville woke with a strangled cry. He looked around him, it was still night, and the Hall was populated by sleeping Slytherins. He closed his eyes and steadied his erratic breathing. Suddenly, the doors of the Hall burst open. Neville's eyes fell out as he beheld the figure that slumped at the doorway.

* * *

Ron dashed past hallways, running for his life. As the troll lumbered after him with ferocious speed that seemed out of place on the clunky creature. Ron mindlessly moved, ignoring everything except for what was in front of him and the gaining troll.

As such, Ronald Weasley of eleven years, ran straight into a door. He cried out as his nose spurted blood, his heart beat erratically in his chest, begging to break free of his ribcage's confines. He pounded his fists on the doors but, with his depleted stamina his hits made no effect. Faced with and unmoveable mountain, Ron gave one last desperate scream. The troll lifted its claws prepared to crush the beaten wizard.

Just as he felt his knees give out, the doors slammed open, hitting his face and sending his body flying down the corridor, the troll's claws slamming into the floor where he had been kneeling.

* * *

Dumbledore stepped towards the troll, "Aha! Here's the beast who has been ravaging my school! I shall slay it where it stands!" He raised his wand and twirled it seemingly meaninglessly, "Aqusica!"

A blinding pure white light emitted from the tip of Dumbledore's wand, it split into five different beams of the same light, and it shot straight at the poor troll's head.

With a massive boom, the troll's unfortunate head was blasted into thousands of little pieces of gory flesh, wand shards and brains. The monster's now headless body fell to the ground with a great thud! Dumbledore examined the area for the student's whose screams he had heard, 'Hopefully it's a Slytherin' He thought, crossing his fingers.

But no! At the end of the hallway was Ronald Weasley, his face covered in blood and his mouth forming a crooked smile that was missing a few teeth.

"Dhar was aresome Hermasder!" (That was awesome Headmaster!), he shouted excitedly before passing out.

Dumbledore sighed, and dramatically cast a levitation charm on the unconscious Gryffindor. Leaving the corridor he muttered under his breath, "Filch is going to _love_ this!"

* * *

Hadrian stared absolutely shocked, because there in front of him was a- 'No it couldn't be!'

'What happened to the bloody teachers!?' He wailed, 'Oh wait, maybe, Snape got eaten/killed…' Hadrian crossed his fingers, 'Please say he's dead. Please say-' His thoughts came to a screeching halt when the troll let out a roar.

"Oh, bother." He muttered to himself, as he whipped out his wand, with the incantation for the Blasting curse on his lips.

"Confringo!"

* * *

Neville watched frozen, as the troll simply deflected the spell with it's oh, so, _very_ sharp claws. Harry cursed underneath his breath and lifted his wand to fire off another spell, when the troll _flung_ itself at the unfortunate boy.

Neville's jaw dropped when Harry Potter, esteemed saviour of the Wizarding World was crushed under the weight of the troll's foot. Shocked into action, Neville grabbed his wand and sent an Expulso curse at the now fallen beast, "EXPULSO!" From his wand's tip a ball of blue light burst out and flew towards the troll.

Unfortunately, for Neville, Harry Potter chose that exact time to jump up from his resting place and re-enter the fight. The Expulso flew right into his unguarded back even as Neville shouted, "Watch out!" Harry flew right into the troll who tried once more to attack him with its monstrous claws.

* * *

Hadrian looked around dizzily, 'Where am I?' There was a jabbing pain in his right leg and his chest. He blearily opened his eyes to see putrid green skin in front of him. "GRRR!" the creature growled. 'Uh, oh.' Hadrian thought. He slowly lifted his head to find a mottled head glaring at him. He yelped, scrambling back and ignoring the excruciating pain that flared from his joints at the movement, only to press himself against the wall. 'Double bad'.

The troll lifted its claws over its head and prepared to launch them at the trapped wizard. Everything slowed down, Hadrian heard in the back of his head a voice yelling. He closed his eyes, feeling his heart beat faster and faster, as his death was fast approaching.

Suddenly, he felt his disabled body shoot upwards, confused, he opened his eyes to see his legs dangling high above the floor and the troll hitting the space where he had been lying.

Then, just as quickly he felt himself fall through the air, crashing into the floor. It was at that point that Hadrian could no longer think because he was being overwhelmed with agony. He promptly fell unconscious.

* * *

Blaise sighed in relief as he saw Potter fall to the ground mostly unharmed, with maybe a broken bone or two. His eyes turned to the other side of the Hall where he saw Daphne put down her wand and let her arm fall to her side. He saw her turn around and signal to the older Slytherin students who had been, just like the rest of the house, transfixed with the fight.

The older students began using the levitation charm to lift chairs, the long house tables and even the Headmaster's long throne. They then gathered the furniture together into a massive ball, and aimed it at the now angry troll.

Crash! Buried under the shrapnel and rubble was the dead troll, its body limp and lifeless. A cheer rang out from every student as they had all been terrified and helpless.

He looked hopelessly at Daphne to catch her eye, but she had already turned away and was now talking to Draco Malfoy. He turned back and walked up to Neville, "We should probably help him." Neville gestured towards Harry Potter.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." Blaise said detachedly.

Blaise sprinted with Neville over to the dozing Potter who had fought with Gryffindor levels of bravery and stupidity, everyone knew that trolls were impervious to all but a few select spells. Such as, Fiendfyre, Aqusica, the Killing curse and depending on the level at which it was cast an Exploding curse can occasionally help. But then again, fighting a fully-fledged troll, one which looked like a Tussle-Tusk was a hard job.

He reached down and put two fingers on Potter's neck, "He's alive, but we should probably get him to Madame Pomfrey." He told Neville. Together they supported Harry whose body acted like ragdoll, they shuffled out of the Hall and towards the Infirmary.

* * *

Professor Snape looked around the corridor three, but it was completely empty, 'Hmm, I could have sworn I heard a noise around here.' Just in case, Snape decided to check the Cerberus. Because it was dark, his unseeing eyes skimmed over two similar sets of footprints that were outside the door, one pair leisurely entering the room and the other a hasty jog out of the room.

Opening the heavy door with a simple unlocking spell, Snape cautiously entered the room. As quietly as he could, he observed the room, the big mutt was snoring in the corner of the room, and the trapdoor that led to the Devil's Snare was wide open.

Eyes widening, Snape hurriedly scrambled towards the trapdoor, all wariness forgotten in the face of the crisis before him. Snape drew his wand, deciding to cast a warning signal to Dumbledore. In his haste, Snape forgot about the massive beast lounging near the trapdoor, he realised too late.

Bang! A red light streamed from his wand and disappeared into a portal. Unfortunately, the noise had woken the beast.

* * *

Dumbledore was about to leave the Infirmary when the door burst open. Two Slytherin students and Harry entered. Harry was supported by the Slytherins, he seemed to be bleeding heavily. "What happened?" Madam Pomfrey shrieked always the caring nurse. Dumbledore was about to use Legillimency on the kids but he remembered that they probably knew Occlumency and would use it against him. That would be bad for his reputation.

Instead, he calmly waited for an explanation.

"So, essentially, the troll attacked the Hall and Potter fought the blasted beast whilst, everyone else formulated a counter strike." The chubby one summarised, 'Longbottom? Oh, yeah, that disappointment.'

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, "I have already defeated the troll." His sentence loaded with accusation.

Neville furrowed his eyebrows, ignoring Dumbledore's suspicion, "Well, there was definitely a troll, a Tussle-Tusk I would say. Perhaps, there were two?" He suggested missing the disbelieving stare of his Headmaster, something that Blaise had easily seen.

Suddenly, a mini-explosion erupted in front of Dumbledore's face, "CORRIDOR THREE! THERE'S BEEN A BREACH, HURRY!" Dumbledore jumped into action, surprising for someone so old. He sprinted away, towards the aforementioned corridor three.

* * *

Crimson eyes stared at him with tremendous hunger. Snape cursed. "Stupid oaf, couldn't even feed the mutt?" The Cerberus licked its lips in anticipation and stood up from its resting position. Snape bent his knees, preparing to dive into the Devil's Snare.

Lighting quick, he jumped towards the trapdoor, but the Cerberus was just as fast. Its jaws snapped shut on Snape's right leg. Snape let loose a scream of torment. The Cerberus let go of his leg, tossing Snape into the air. Its gleaming teeth were illuminated by the ceiling light.

Just as Snape was about to fall into his inevitable death, the doors slammed open admitting the Vanquisher of the Dark lord Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore! Distracted, the Cerberus shifted its head to face the out of breath Headmaster.

Dumbledore moved swiftly, still extravagantly waving his wand, he used a Summoning Charm on the still screaming bloody Potions master. Zoom! Snape landed in Dumbledore's arms, bridal style. The Cerberus charged at Dumbledore following its missing prey. But by the time the Cerberus had made its way across the room, the teachers were missing. The door shut once more.

* * *

A/N: So, I changed the chapter titles (Except for the Artemis Fowl joke, but I like it so who cares?)... Okay, okay, fine, sorry, but Ron's not dying just yet... Hmmm, I wonder... What was that voice Hadrian heard when the troll attacked? Well, did y'all like the action? I have to admit most of this was pretty rushed :D Most of the spells except for Aqusica and the 'warning' spell are real. And I sort of gave Dumbledore a fighting 'style' he's very show-offy. Anyway, as per usual, if you like what you see and want more then rate, like and **subscribe**... Oh, wait.


End file.
